The New Recruit
by Pan12398
Summary: There's a new recruit in town, who will our favorite G-boys handle their 6th Gundam Pilot? Well, they'll figure that out as soon as they figure out who get to kiss her first!
1. new mission

1 The New Recruit  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it yada yada yada we know the drill!  
  
  
  
"Bleep Bleep Bleep!" Heero Yui's computer sounded. Heero jumped out of bed and raced over to the laptop. This perfectly orchestrated action startled Duo out of bed.  
  
"No respect for sleep I tell ya." He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed and stood behind Heero. Howard's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yo Howard, don't you know this time of night people are actually sleeping?" Duo said scowling,  
  
"Sorry Duo, But I've got your new mission. All of you need to come down here to the repair station. All I can say now is that I've found you a new Gundam pilot."  
  
"What!?" Duo yelped as he felt a fist in his gut.  
  
"Someone will hear you if you insist on yelling like a banshee." Heero whispered.  
  
"Nice arm you got there buddy." Duo squeezed out before gasping for air.  
  
"Get down here on the double."  
  
"Go wake Woufei, I'll get Quatra and Trowa, I'll meet you down in the garage."  
  
"Deal." They both headed down different hallways of the hotel. They all met down in the garage where Trowa, Quatra and Heero were waiting in a jeep. Duo and Woufei hopped in and the drove off. When they got there Howard greeted them.  
  
"Hello, I asked you here in order to assign you your new mission." Duo usually would've said something like 'Ordered is more like it' But Duo had never seen Howard look so deadly serious.  
  
"Your next mission with be a three part mission. When one part is complete, I will give you the next of the third."  
  
"So what's our first mission?" Quatra asked with his big blue eyes droopy with lack of sleep.  
  
"To recruit the 6th Gundam."  
  
"Uh, why do we need a 6th Gundam?" Duo asked skeptically.  
  
"Because the tasks ahead require it, and this recruit has done over 700 on a simulator." Heero's eyes popped open.  
  
"Impossible, I've only done 630!" Duo put an arm over and around his shoulder.  
  
"Well ya can't win 'em all pal." Heero pushed Duo away.  
  
"Who the heck is this guy!?" Woufei demanded.  
  
"That's the worst part."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He, is a 14 year old girl."  
  
"You're shittin' me."  
  
"I shit you not Woufei, her name is Gabrielle DeBarberack. Here's a photo of her." He handed Heero a picture of a young girl who looked 16 in the picture. She had brown hair about the same shade's as Duo's and bright blue eyes, even brighter than Quatra's. She was very well developed and had an extremely clear complexion. In the picture she was wearing a red short- sleeved T-shirt and somewhat baggy blue jeans that showed off her figure very nicely.  
  
"Whoa! She's a hottie!" Duo expressed everybody's thoughts.  
  
"Your first mission is to recruit her and bring her to me. Then I will present her with her Gundam. Now you better get started on locating her."  
  
"Right away." Heero said in his usual monotone of a voice. Just when Heero got to the door Howard called out.  
  
"Oh and Heero!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go easy on her, unlike all five of you, she has a rather large family and plenty of friends, it'll be a big change for her."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"That's a first." Duo mumbled, Quatra elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"You must be on your way now."  
  
-3 Hours Later-  
  
"I've located her, she's here on Earth which is good, but she attends an OZ school for battle preparation."  
  
"Crap, Well when do we go to pick her up?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 12:00, lunch hour, but before that we need to check her out."  
  
"Got it."  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"This is it, according to her schedule she should be in that class." He pointed towards an open window. They peered in and discovered it was a fencing class.  
  
"Now that I have chosen your partners, you may proceed with your helmets." The teacher instructed.  
  
"Hey there she is!" Quatra whispered as he pointed at the far end of the room. A beautiful young woman identical from the picture, only a little older looking, stared at the opponent in front of her.  
  
"Uh, am I the only one that sees a problem here?" Woufei rolled his eyes,  
  
"No shit Sherlock." 


	2. A New Plan

Disclaimer: you know the drill, don't own wish I did boohoo, yada yada yada..  
  
All five Gundams watched with interest as the young woman hastily brought down her opponent with frightening ease.  
  
"Her technique needs help, her footwork as well, she needs to learn patience also-  
  
"Jeeze Heero, lighten up! Just cause she did better than you on a stupid simulator dosent mean jack. You need to loosen up and stop being so damn jealous!" Duo was rewarded with a swift punch in the face. The other boys looked at Heero as if finally remembering that he was a trained assassin, a very deadly assassin.  
  
"I am not jealous, and it'll do you good to shut your mouth Maxwell." Even Quatre didn't try to console their fallen friend, who was now rubbing his sore jaw. None of them had ever seen Heero so radical and out of control.  
  
'I couldn't really be jealous could I?' Heero asked himself.  
  
'Well, if you weren't then why did you go off on Duo like that?' The little voice in his head responded.  
  
'Because he stepped out of his place.' Heero told himself.  
  
'Oh, so you were just re-establishing dominance then?'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Hello!!?? Wake up Heero! This isn't a discovery channel documentary on the Alpha Male here! You just knocked you best friend on his ass!!!' Heero blocked out his thoughts and focused on the young woman in front of him.  
  
"What the.Guys look over there!" Duo hastily whispered pointing in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Just what we need." Over in the darkened far corner of the room were none other than Trieze and Zechs , and from the look of it they were assessing the young girls skill.  
  
"We need to get to her before they do, no doubt they've got all their students believing that they are the good guys." Heero nodded.  
  
"I agree with Woufei, we should move immediately, Trowa will knock out the electricity and we'll make our move." Trowa looked up.  
  
"What good will that do, it's still day time." Heero continued watching Trieze and Zechs, they looked pretty satisfied with what they saw.  
  
"It won't do any good, it'll just throw them off a bit giving us our chance for Woufei and Duo to attack off in the distance with the Gundams. Quatre and I will make a grab for Gabrielle. Everyone got it?" They all nodded and took off, ready to make their attack and welcome their newest member. 


End file.
